Magic Overload
|romanji = Majikku Ōbārōdo |name = Magic Overload |parent magic = None |user = Mages (Humans)}}Magic Overload ( , Majikku Ōbārōdo lit. Eternal Magic Exertion) is an uncategorized spell that is accessible to all human Mages, being in a form of power up in a similar vein to Dragon Force, due to its requirements being somewhat similar. Description Magic Overload is a dangerous spell or ability that a Mage can access only if they have somehow absorbed enormous quantities of magic power, to the point their containers cannot hold them down, resulting in an overflow, and thus, causing the magic power to stream through the user's body more violently, resulting in Magic Overload, the most notable trait being the user's veins beginning to glow in the color of their magic power. Once Magic Overload is active, the user's magic power becomes unstable and out of control, literally running through their veins, this causes just about every movement of theirs to become classified as "magic", and every attack, no matter how minor, to be appropriately called a "spell", having alot of magic power behind each and every action. However, as a consequence, the sheer magic power flowing throughout their body becomes to break their body, beginning with their bones, burning their flesh when exerted in an attack, eventually, it would burn the user's body to dust, the excess of magic power being too much for their body to handle, as they are containing power far beyond what they're bodies are used to. The most clear boost recieved by Magic Overload is the user's magic. Infact, it is the only boost they recieve, their body infact becomes weaker due to the excess of power running through it, resulting in slower movement, and quicker exhaustion, some describing the feeling as "drowning", but it is made up by the fact their aura becomes dangerous, as it begins harming everything it touches, resulting in a natural "barrier" of sort. The power of their spells skyrockets as well, resulting in a simple spell being capable of being on par with that of an S-Class Mage, depending on the user's own level of power prior. The only ways to cancel out Magic Overload is through Red Lacrima, which would negate and absorb the magic power, stabilizes it to a manageable level, or any other form of negation, or the user exerting every ounce of their magic power until it reaches a manageable level once more, allowing their bodies to "cooldown" essentially. It is interesting to note that when the user is injured, magic power begins radiating from their wounds, essentially "leaking out" through their wounds, which only serves to make the wounds more painful. It has been known that there were Mages who attempted to master Magic Overload in order to willingly use it, but alas, due to it requiring them to absorb magic power, which is already rather conditional for them, to the point it surpasses their own limit, it always results in the Magic Overload being more harmful. At best, a Mage can have their bodies still move regulary while under its effects. Trivia *The author came up with the idea after dreaming. Atleast he thinks it was a dream, unless he was imagining things while snoring. *While it is allowed for others to use Magic Overload, after permission has been granted, a mage cannot master it flawlessly and completely remove all of its weaknesses and drawbacks, as they will always be present. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Uncategorized Spells Category:Magic and Abilities